Barristan Selmy
Barristan Selmy is a character in Game of Thrones. He is played by Ian McElhinney and debuted in the third episode of the first season. Ser Barristan Selmy is the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the elite bodyguard of the King on the Iron Throne. He served in the Kingsguard with honor and distinction for almost forty years before being dismissed on the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon shortly after he came to power. He was replaced as Lord Commander by Ser Jaime Lannister, and the number of Kingsguard knights was brought up by the addition of Sandor Clegane. Barristan is the only known member of House Selmy, a minor house that serves House Baratheon. Barristan Selmy is noted as an extremely capable warrior, even in old age, and has a reputation for honor and chivalry second to none. 'Season 1' King Robert Baratheon, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister swap war stories in the Red Keep. Ser Barristan recalls his first kill as being a Tyroshi soldier whose name he never knew. He killed him with a lance to the heart. Barristan and Jaime also discuss their campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood, when Barristan slew Simon Toyne in single combat whilst Jaime scored his own first kill - an outlaw he decapitated - as a squire of fifteenLord Snow. Barristan stands vigil for Ser Hugh of the Vale after his death in a tournament accident. Eddard Stark quizzes him over Hugh's death and how the lots are drawn to determine which knight will face another in the contests. Eddard states that, in his father's opinion, Ser Barristan Selmy was the finest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. Barristan acknowledges that the Mad King's murder of Eddard's father was a grave crime and he is glad they did not cross swords at the Battle of the TridentThe Wolf and the Lion. Ser Barristan later accompanies King Robert, his squire Lancel Lannister and Lord Renly Baratheon on a hunt in the Kingswood. The king reflects on how much better things used to be, but Renly angrily accuses him of nostalgic self-delusion before stomping off. Barristan is bemused by the exchange, as well as Lancel's constant refilling of Robert's wineskinA Golden Crown. Ser Barristan accompanies the wounded king's return trip to King's Landing and stands guard outside his chambers. After Robert's death, he stands guard in the throne room as Joffrey Baratheon commands his counsellors to swear fealty to him. Barristan is shocked when Queen Cersei destroys Robert's proclamation announcing that Eddard is to become the Protector of the Realm, but even more so when Eddard says that Joffrey has no claim to the Iron Throne. During the ensuring melee, Eddard orders that Ser Barristan is not to be harmed, but the City Watch betrays and murders Eddard's men and takes Eddard prisoner insteadYou Win or You Die. After King Joffrey assumes power, he dismisses Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard, to Barristan's fury. Barristan rejects the king's offer of a keep to live in and servants to tend his needs and throws his sword at Joffrey's feet, telling him to melt it down and add it to the others that make up the Iron ThroneThe Pointy End. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Barristan Selmy is one of the most skilled and respected knights in the Seven Kingdoms. He started learning the art of combat as a small child and was taking part in tourneys whilst barely a teenager. He was made a member of the Kingsguard whilst very young and proved his valor in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, where he slew Maelys the Monstrous, the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, in combat on the Stepstones. He also rescued King Aerys II Targaryen from the rebellious Darklyns during the Defiance of Duskendale. During Robert's Rebellion Ser Barristan remained true to King Aerys and fought alongside his son Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the Battle of the Trident. Barristan took grievous wounds, but unexpectedly lived. By the time he had recovered, Rhaegar and King Aerys were dead and Robert enthroned. Ser Barristan was talked into remaining as a member of the Kingsguard to provide continuity to the former regime and on the basis of his high reputation for honor and steadfastness. In the novels Selmy also sits on the King's small council and advises the King on various matters, particularly military ones, but does not appear to be a member of the council in the TV series. Selmy's story in the books is similar to that of the series. One difference was that near the end of the first book Ser Barristan was set on by goldcloaks sent to arrest him by King Joffrey for his outburst in the throne room, but Selmy killed two of his attackers and escaped King's Landing. See also * Ser Barristan Selmy at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Selmy, Barristan Category:Kingsguard